We Belong Together
by anonymous cheer
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you all like it. I'll have a lot more and I'll update as soon as I can. Please read and review thanks! Ch.5 one shot, kinda mushy, not much talking. Sorry!
1. The News

Flashback- We last saw Phil and Keely dancing.

Phil and Keely were dancing after the mayor's ball was over. As they were dancing, the lights started to dim a bit. Phil gazed gently into Keely's hazel eyes. She returned a gaze back, smiling. She then found herself hugging Phil again. The music stopped, and they let go.

"Phil, I'd love to keep dancing but I need to finish my work," Keely sighed heavily.

"Okay, I understand. I'll see you later," Phil answered. Phil left and started for home. He had a warm feeling in his heart and couldn't stop smiling. Phil opened the back door to his house and found his mom washing dishes.

"How was the mayor's ball?" Mrs. Diffy asked eyeing Phil's ruined tux.

"Uh, fine I guess. Until Curtis and I kept switching brains because of the WZRD being broken, I ended up ruining it. And on top of that, Alice dumped me," Phil explained, "Oh, and pretending to be things you're not is not the way to get a girl's attention."

"Lesson learnede I suppose," Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Yup."

"Oh, and before I forget, Dad fixed the time machine and we're leaving in two days," Mrs. Diffy cheered. Phil frowned.

"Something wrong Phil?

"Yeah, this century is like my second life. Everything I could want is right here in Pickford, I mean I have great friends, a great school, a great house, and the one person who has kept our secret; Keely Teslow. Mom, I can't leave," Phil explained heavy-hearted.

"Yeah, I know Phil, but we finally have a chance to go back to where we belong, the future," Mrs. Diffy proclaimed.

"Well, maybe you guys belong in the future, but I belong here; in 2005," Phil injected, hoping to change her mind.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, if you can find one ABSOLUTE good reason to stay in 2005, maybe we'll stay," Mrs.Diffy suggested.


	2. Gift giving

**(A/N): Hey guys, sorry if my first chapter was short, but the rest of them should be longer. And please review, I sometimes need help to make things better for the people. And also there will be more Pheely later on. Thanks!  
**

Phil went up to his room and changed his clothes. He started to think on his reason to stay. He pulled out a blank CD and started working on something for Keely, in case he couldn't find a good reason to stay. Then he thought, now would be the perfect time to tell her how he really felt. But before that, he had to go call her and tell her the news. She was going to find out sooner or later, but better sooner. Phil hesitated on picking up the phone, he didn't have the heart to break hers. So, he picked it up anyway.

"Keely, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Keely asked sounding serious.

"Well, my dad fixed the time machine, we're going home."

"Phil...I...you can't. You can't go. What about all of our plans we had for summer...and Christmas, and everything in between," Keely said in betweeen sobs.

"I know, I don't want to go , I want ot stay here with you. But my mom said unless I can think of a REALLY good reason to stay, we're going back to 2121."

"Phil, I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to stay," Keely insisted.

"Thanks Keel. I have to go."

"Bye Phil," Keely whispered. Keely hung up the phone and pulled out a blank CD and started on something for Phil, in case he did leave.

Back at Phil's house, Phil was putting the last of his gift together. Then he thought again, today would be the day to tell her. A few hours later the phone rang.

"Hey Phil, I have something to give to you before you leave," Keely choked.

"Yeah I do to. I'll come by to drop it off okay," Phil instructed.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Keel." As Phil walked to Keely's house, he was deep in thought on what she could be giving him. He was also nervous to give his own gift. He knocked on her door. Keely answered, still looking like she had still been crying.

"You okay Keel?" Phil asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkng," Keely sniffled looking beyond Phil's head.

"Do you want me to stay?" Phil comforted.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine. Oh, here's your gift," Keely handed the CD wrapped in blue paper to Phil trying to get a focus on his face, knowing it might be the last look she can have, of the real Phil.

"And here's yours," Phil replied handing her his CD wrapped in yellow paper, "hope you like it."

"Hope you like yours too." Keely gave him a quick, strong hug.

"See ya," Keely whispered.

"Bye," Phil whispered back. Phil walked back home and got ready to reveal her gift. Phil unwrapped it and popped it into his computer and a video screen came up.

**(A/N): Okay, this is chapter two, I hope you all like it so far. There is at least five chapters, so stay tuned for more. Please, please, please review! Thanks again. **


	3. Confessions

"Oh cool," Phil thought, "she made a video." The first partof the video started, it started by playing "A Moment Like This". Then Keely's perky voice came on, showing her sitting on her bed.

"Well, just as the song is called a moment like this, the moment is now that I tell you, Phil Diffy, that I love you. I've always confined that thought to my dreams, but now that you're possibly leaving, I thought you must know now or forever wonder," Keely spoke,"and I also wrote a song for you; it's called "Letting it Free", I hope you like it.

_You were always there for me_

_You always knew me well_

_The best thing we had_

_Was our honesty_

_We never kept a thought._

_But there was one thing_

_I confined to my dreams_

_Was the thought of you and me_

_With roses, and chocolate, and kisses_

_Life would be complete._

_So I'll get it out_

_I'll let it free_

_And tell you----_

_Why am I keeping my love for you_

_This can't be something to hide_

_We both know in our hearts_

_We are meant to be _

_So I'll just let it free_

_Letting it free------_

_I ----Love----You._

The song finished and Keely came back talking.

"Phil, I know you may not feel the same, but I had to tell you how I felt, and that I'll always love you, no matter what century you're in. So, I'll say it again, I love you, Phil Diffy. And that was the end of her movie. Phil just sat there, dumbstruck, like he had no idea of what just happened.

Phil's POV-

_I can't believe she loves me! I mean it's not a bad thing at all, but wow, she LOVES me. I've never had anyone love me like that. I have to go see her._

Phil walked over to the window and looked out. It was pouring rain. Then Phil looked at his watch, quarter to eight. "I better go soon,before it's too late," Phil thought.

(Back at Keely's house)

Keely was plopped in a chair in front of her computer watching the video that Phil had made. It had started out by playing the chorus of "Breakaway".

"As the song goes, take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway; well, I'm going to breakaway and say this, I love you Keely Teslow and always will---- no matter what century I'm in. I've always love you, ever since the first time we met. I was going to write you a song, but I stink at songs, so I wrote you a poem; it's called You're in my Heart.

_You're in my heart_

_inscripted in my mind_

_and locked in my soul._

_I think of you everytime_

_the sun shines,_

_the birds sing, _

_a guitar plays,_

_and everytime my eyes close in bed._

_ You're a thought that_

_never will leave,_

_you stay with me._

_I cannot part_

_with my beloved_

_my one and only girl._

_There is one other thing_

_I must say before I go_

_or forever keep me in need,_

_that I love you_

_Keely Teslow_

_and never want to let you go._

So I love you and good-bye, Keely Teslow."

Keely just sat there, so shocked, yet so comforted to hear him say that. She had always dreamed of him saying that, but now that he did, he was going to be gone.

Keely's POV-

_Wow! Phil loves me, just like I love him. Maybe fairytales are true in a sense---- that even the most impossible can be reality. Just like two best friends falling in love after so long. I need to go see Phil now before it's too late._

Keely went over to her window, noticing it was pouring rain. She looked at her alarm clock, nine o' clock. Keely ran downstairs in a huury and grabbed a raincoat on her way out. It was pouring harder than she thought, but she didn't care, she had to see Phil. So she ran faster. And then her hood slid off. Then, she saw someone who looked like Phil, running towards her.

"Keely, is that you?" Phil called out.

"Phil?"

"Yeah, it's me." The two both met instinctively half way and embraced each other in a long hug.

"Oh, Phil," Keely said half crying, her face still leaning on his chest, "I love you."

"Keely I love you too, with all my heart," Phil said smiling with rain streaming down his face. he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his. He pulled her in slowly for a kiss. They both stood there for a moment, in the rain and then pulled apart.

"Tadow!" Keely exclaimed in a whispery tone.

"You can say that again," Phil chuckled.

"Tad----" Phil covered her lips before she could finish. This time Keely coaxed her lips apart more to deepen the kiss, Phil gladly followed. They pulled apart after like five minutes, just because oxygen was low.

"I think I just found my reason," Phil stated dazily.

"Really, what is it?" Keely asked.

"Come on, you'll see," Phil answered grabbing Keely's hand as they ran for Phil's house, never wanting to let it go.

**(A/N): Okay Pheely fans, how was this chapter? Please let me know by reviewing. Thanks! Oh yeah, the song and poem are both originals, written by me, so please don't playgurize or take! Thanks again!**


	4. Happy Again

Phil and Keely burst through the back door around ten-thirty, soaking wet.

"Mom, Dad, come down here; we need to talk!" Phil shouted. Mr. and Mrs. Diffy came downstairs in thier pajamas and the four sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad, I have found a reason to stay in Pickford," Phil stated.

"Okay, what," Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Well," Phil said Phil putting his arm around Keely and pulling her close to him, "Keely and I love eachother." The Diffy parents looked at eachother.

"Lloyd...," Mrs. Diffy started.

"Well Phil, I can't interfere with true love, so, we'll stay."

"Really Dad? We're staying! Oh my God, I love you guys so much, nobody could ask for much more," Phil cheered, "but, can Keely stay the night, since it's getting pretty late?"

"Sure Phil," both the Diffys answered.

"Phil, I'm going to call my mom and tell her I'm staying, okay," Keely said as she got up.

"Keely, if you like you can borrow a pair of my pajamas," Mrs. Diffy insisted.

"Sure, thanks Mrs. Diffy. This means a lot to me," Keely said shyly. Mrs. Diffy went back upstairs and got Keely a pair of pajamas. Then Phil and Keely went up to Phil's room. Phil waited in his room while Keely changed in the bathroom. After a few minutes she came back and closed the door.

"Phil, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Phil answered.

"Okay, this may sound really strange, but will you--- will you hold me a while?" Keely asked akwardly.

"Sure Keel."

"Because you know I totally understand if you don't want to. I mean we haven't been a couple very long," Keely said really fast.

"Keel, I said I would. I totally understand." Phil gave her a warm smile and took her hand and led her tohis couch. Phil got on first and laid down, Keely sat on his lap. Phil locked his arms around her and she clasped her hands on top of his.

"Phil, when I'm in your arms, the world is right, and time stands still, and I know who I want to be with the rest of my life," Keely said, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks.

"And when I hold you, there's no one else I'd rather be with," Phil answered kissing her forehead.

"Good night Keely."

"Night Phil." And from this point on they both thought they would be together forever. A few hours later Phil's mom came in to check on them. She saw them on the couch and smiled. She put a blanket over them, noticing they were freezing.

The next morning, Phil and Keely awoke to the aroma of pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Mornin' Phil," Keely yawned.

"Mornin' Keel," Phil answered groggily. They kissed eachother good morning and went down for breakfast. They both pulled up a seat next to eachother.

"Phil, I'm really glad you're not leaving. If you did, my love would be lost."

"Yeah, me too. My life would be a complete wreck without you or our love."

**(A/N): Okay, this concludes my first story. I hoped you all liked it. Please, I'm still looking for reviews! I'll be starting on my sequel to this story soon, it's called A Summer Never to be Forgotten. Thank you to those who did review! Bye!**


	5. These Words

**(A/N): So sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy getting back to school and stuff. Well here ya go. This is a follow up for "We Belong Together"  
**

_ These words are my own_

_Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh..._

Phil has been reminiscing about the very day he had told Keely he loved her. It was pouring rain when they had shared their first kiss. Before he almost left he could never find the right words or the right time to tell her that, but know it is an instant thought they both love.

"Phil, are we still on for tonight?" Keely asked.

"Of course Keels, why wouldn't we be?" Phil said playfully as he kissed her sweetly. They both then walked off to class.

_ Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_

Phil sat through biology thinking way into the future. If telling Keely he loved her was hard, he can't imagine how hard it will be to propose._  
_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

For their date tonight, Keely wanted to give him a special gift, like recite a love poem or sing part of a song. She really didn't need to though, he already knew she loved him._  
_

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

It wasn't long before the school day was over and it was date time. Phil reserved a table at Heavenly High Steakhouse, a very expensive steakhouse to be exact. There was a candle in the middle and they both held eachother's hands from across the table, gently gazing through their eyes.

"Keel, I'm really glad we're together. I mean if not I would be gone," Phil said in a gentle voice.

"I know. And I love you so much, thank you," Keely replied. She couldn't wait until she was going to sing to him after they ate.

_I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh.._

Dinner was through and they were both walking along the tide of the beach. They sat down and cuddled up. Keely looked up at Phil and tenderly kissed his soft lips.

"I love you Philly Willy," Keely smiled.

"I love you too Keels," he replied.

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

"Phil, can I sing you something?" Keely quietly asked. Phil wondered why she had asked, she had a great voice and didn't need to ask to sing.

"Sure," he answered. Then Keely began to sing.

"_These words are our own,_

_from our hearts so,_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_there's no other way_

_to better say_

_I love you"  
_  
_That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?_

"Beautiful, as always," Phil said. He kissed her once more and they walked some more.

**Okay, that was probably was really suckish, but this is my first song-fic. Please read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
